catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
Purpose Of The Wiki I looked all over your front page and couldn't find out what this wiki is about. It seems interesting, maybe. Can you direct me to a page that says what this wiki's purpose is, please? You really should have it on your front page. Thanks! My name is Kenny, and I'm an administrator over on the Hot Wheels Wiki. HaarFager 02:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 00:10, January 11, 2010 Re: Great! Yep, it's roleplay. See ThunderClan's page for all the different things each Clan will have - ThunderClan's the only finished one yet. I've started on RiverClan and SkyClan. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Which Clan? Also, if you'd like to be a monitor, you need to be a Clan leader. The ones still looking for a leader are ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. Of course, you'd need to make a new character to be the leader. You can have as many characters as you want. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As RiverClan's leader, you're responsible for making and monitoring all the RiverClan pages. If you go to the RiverClan page, you'll see that all the pages you need are already posted under "Links". Feel free to follow ThunderClan's pages as an example. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Clan is Flameshine in? ----ßąէ ïиց 00:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. (: You can get to work on the RiverClan pages, or we can just chat on the ThunderClan Camp page. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! May ThunderClan and RiverClan maintain a good friendship. (Heaven knows they don't in the real books... -.-) ----ßąէ ïиց 00:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do you mind in the allegiances, where it says None - sign up here, could you change the link from my talk page to yours? That way the RiverClan leader gets the applications for the new RiverClan cats. Nice nursery, btw. (: ----ßąէ ïиց 00:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'd like to RP RiverClan's medicine cat. Name is Blacksong. She's a black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Thanks! ----ßąէ ïиց 00:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) IDK, they gave me a new editor. I just backspace it once so it deletes the link then re-add it with the link button. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You online? And by the way, I figured out how to get into wikitext. Just click the button that says "source". It looks like a page. ----ßąէ ïиց 01:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Are you online? If so, I need to get your opinion on a few things. 1. The Island. I am thinking about making a "moon" one week instead of one month, so Gatherings are held weekly. Also, kits have to wait 6 weeks instead of 6 moons to become apprentices, and so on and so forth. Do you like the idea of weekly/monthly gatherings? Does that date work for you? 2. The Tribe of Rushing Water. I made it recently, since we go to be as similar to the books as possible. What do you think? If you could just tell me what you think, that would be great. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) There. I added you. (: Btw, have you read the paragraph under the monitors section on the front page? Do you know anybody who would be good for it? I asked Quietstep, but I haven't got an answer yet. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) EaglexFrost Er, hi, Frost. -looks down at paws- I was, er, wondering if... would you want to be my mate? --Eagle Perched on Rock I mean, if, you don't want to... --Eagle Perched on Rock There's no way I can really contact you properly because there isn't a link to you user page. Which user is this, first of all?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is Blue. For future reference, the reason it has "Roleplayed by ______" at the end of the name is for this reason. --Eagle Perched on Rock RiverClan Hiya Nightfall :) can I join Riverclan? as Whitethroat a black she cat with a white throat, face and tail tip and blue eyes? thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cat apprentice Can I be the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Robinsong? A light brown she-cat with white underbelly and brilliant blue eyes? Snowfern Snow! 01:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I asked Bramble, and she said we couldn't because they'd already been spread around too much. See the exact message here. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. ): Btw, you going to be able to make it to the Gathering tonight? I know Hawkey isn't because of her b-day, and Brambleclaw isn't either. I don't know about Maple or Ice yet - it might just be us two. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 22:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I added her. Would you like to meet me and Mousetalon on WindClan's Border? Cats Here are some warriors I would like to sign up. Winterfall- white she-cat with blue eyes Snowstripe- Long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes They are sisters. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 04:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hunting *Swiftpaw *Dark Forest *White-eye *Jake *Bothers:Ice, Snake Sister:Violet *Webpaw *Crookedstar *Sasha *Unknown *Thrushpelt Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) -insert title here- http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Note Yep. Bramble blocked me. I don't give a crap. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Message Since I can't, could you please post this link on Sandy's talk page? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Note_to_Sandy Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! That's more like the Bluestar I know :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Blanks heres one Blanks I made blanks. Can you help me find a use for them? I also made a example. . Holy AmigoSpread the Gospel! 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Message Mind making sure everybody reads this? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#A_Few_Things_to_Clear_Up Thankies! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 15:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) (: The new blanks are going along really well. By the way, did you hear that the rogue Icedrop has just had her kits? Midnightpaw was with her - apparently, Icedrop is Midnightpaw's aunt. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) -face palm- Oh, I forgot. Yellowberry spoke for RiverClan last Gathering when you weren't here - apparently Icedrop was trying to get some prey to feed her and her mate. Food is very scarce in Twolegplace. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it was raid or not - from what Yellowberry said, it just sounded like she came in and asked for prey, and left when your warriors told her to. I'm surprised she didn't come to ThunderClan - that's where she used to live. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) She's roleplayed by Icy... look at The Island for more info. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. By the way, the kits have been born without a problem. Two she-kits: Cinder and Snowflake, and one tom, Patch. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) re Sure, that will give me something todo :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Hunting Just asking when are you going to change the hunting thing? so I can hunt. =) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I just saw that Maplefern has a Apprentice called Autumnpaw, can I? ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *1. In Firestar's Quest, who first discovered the Whispering Cave?: Don't have the book :( *2. When ThunderClan suspected Sol to be the murderer of Ashfur, they set out to Sun-drown place to find him. What was their patrol called? The Sundown patrol *3. Who made up this patrol? haven't got that one *4. Who gave them their first hint as to where to find Sol? a kitty pet ^^ *5. At Bluestar's first gathering, she meets a RiverClan apprentice who is quite friendly. Who was it? Crookedpaw *6. On the Great Journey, a kit was almost snatched away by a hawk. What was the kit's name, who was its' mother, and who rescued it? Brackenfur saved it, don't know the other two :( *7. In Shattered Peace, near the end, Ravenpaw and Barley go to the Moonstone for help. Which cats came to Ravenpaw in the dream? Bluestar and Redtail *8. In The Fourth Apprentice, a group of cats go upstream to see what's blocking the water. There were eight cats, who were they? Lionblaze and some others? :) *9. They eventually come across a Twoleg place, where they find two plump rabbits trapped in a small cage. They begin to hunt them, when three kittypets stop them. What were their names? Stop asking all the Fourth Apprentice ones :) *10. There are 15 rules to the warrior code. Who came up with the rule to patrol borders regularly? don't know *11. Because of two cats, love outside your own Clan was forbidden. What were their names, and what Clans did they belong to? Cloudberry and Ryewhisker and Cloudberry is from RiverClan and Rye from WindClan *12. Who first tells Firestar "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."? Bluestar *13. StarClan was mistaken when they thought Hollyleaf was the third. Who was it really? Dovepaw *14. At the beginning of The Fourth Apprentice, four cats are meeting together. What were their names, and who was the fifth cat that eventually joined them? Bluestar, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf *15. What is the third cats' power? Don't know :( Ok that was really bad ^^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Opinions Hey Nighty! Can I get your opinion on DarkClan, The Ancients, BloodClan, and, most importantly, Character Art Project? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool. (: We don't currently; if we get enough blanks to do them for different ranks, then we can change the images already approved. But for now, we're just using the ones Hawkey made. Midnightpelt ♥ 12:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey Nighty, you haven't been on in awhile. Everything OK? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not much. I can get back on WW tomorrow. (: Or, 7 tonight, 'cause the wiki isn't on my time. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. (: I am sick today. ): So I am sitting in bed with a laptop eating Chex that I cannot taste. ): Midnightpelt ♥ 21:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not really chexmix, 'cause I'm way too lazy to bake it, so it's just some pretzels, chex, and whatnot with some butter. It's actually very good. :P I invented my own chexmix one time... it's rice and corn chex cereal, and some pretzels, and some marshmallows. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yah. (: Oh, by the way, do you know of any kittypets left to make on PCA? I really want to make one. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 23:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, perfect, I love Jingo. (: Do you think you could reserve her for me? My ban actually doesn't end until 11:04 tonight, my time, so I want to make sure to get her reserved. I doubt anyone will have her reserved by tomorrow morning, but just in case. (: It's ok if you don't want to, I just really want to do Jingo, and with only her and Hussar left to make, I'm sure they'll be taken soon. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Nightfall101!' How are you? I've started to notice that users on ''Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire Rubystar, you have some, er, business. Hawkfire, your deputy, has left RiverClan and joined ThunderClan to be with her mate, Firepelt. So, you are without a deputy and Troutpaw (Hawkfire's apprentice) is without a mentor. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy I have a cat for the Riverclan deputy: Shadowheart- Black she-cat with gray splash on nose and shimmery amber eyes. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. And Im sorry Hawkfire left Riverclan to be with me. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Gathering at the IRC. Type in #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland. Also could you type in after you type in that, / join #wikia-warriorcats-pca? [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice ]] Happy Valentines! 19:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) yes. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I like it! I think they'd be good for leaders or sharpclaws. Leaders especially. But they'd need to be downsized a tad. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, they're just really big. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mkay. IRC? :) Midnightpelt ♥ 03:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ravenstar runs in. "Quick! Attack at the WindClan Border! Get a patrol!" (On the border page, not IRC) Autunmpaw Do you think she should be a warrior? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearently we think alike. :) Okay, I can wait. And I'm glad to here that those two will be punished. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting Good idea. On Wednesdays and Mondays I have Knowledge Bowl, so I might be a little late. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 04:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Territory Ravenstar pads in. "Rubystar, I would like to see about a territory swap. For the Goldcave and Silver Falls, we would like the Misty Glade and Moonfield. What do you think?" Ravenstar shook her head. "My warriors actually seem rather fond of Silver Falls. But, they aren't as attached to the Rainbow River. What do you think, Rainbow River for Misty Glade?" Re: Leader Blanks Oooh, I'm afraid not. Bramble does, I think. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) User Box Test --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Important Notices Can any leader edit the Important Notices page? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) (Blue said there could be 2 med cat apprentices so) Can I be the second med cat app of RiverClan? Leopardpaw-pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Thanks! Icestorm 23:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flameshine Hi Night, I'm sorry about Flameshine. She was made a warrior because I'm trying to make it so each user only leads on Clan (I'll have to speak to Maple about SkyClan/DarkClan). See how when Dewstar became leader, I let Ravenstar join StarClan? Since you had Rubystar, I didn't want Flameshine to be a leader as well. It's a lot of responsiblity for one person. I'm probably going to make one of Icestorm's cats leader of DarkClan. I hope you understand why Firestar chose Silvertail over Flameshine to be deputy; I want to still have some control of ThunderClan. Thanks for understanding, Midnightpelt ♥ 21:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That'll be fine :) LovefireValentines Day '10 23:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I left and i didn't know what happened next. i don't want her to be! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 16:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flowerpelt Sure! I was thinking the other one could be a tortoiseshell like her mother. She will be Sorrelkit. But yes, you can roleplay Sparkkit. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 12:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Brokenkit.... Hi Night! I was wondering if I could do Brokenkit because I had him done and was waiting for Brindlepaw to get approved so I could do him. Icestorm 21:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nellie I really ike Nellie not having a family, i mean like no brother no sister cause only i know much about her if you get what i mean. she looks like cody's kitty-pet image from WW. i hope your not mad. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) But i don't mind them being mates. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want her to be in a clan, and i keep thinking Goldenwing has Solarwind... Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hunting test 1. In "Secrets of the Clans" a group of StarClan cats were gathered at Fourtrees, discussing Mosskit's death, and Bluestar's choice. Which cats (that were revealed by name) were present? Brambleberry, Moonflower, Snowfur, Owlstar, 2. There were three different RiverClan deputies in "Bluestar's Prophecy" (Not including Crookedstar and Oakheart) what were their names? (hint: One of them was only revealed in "Code of the Clans") Sloefur, Shellheart and 3. There have been four cats in the Warriors Series that have turned down the option to have warrior names. Name them. Millie, Brook, Daisy, Sasha, Boulder. (I consider Sasha when she stayed with ShadowClan) 4. What two eye colors are Leopardstar said to have? Amber and Blue (?) 5. In the "Return to the Forest" (A Tigerstar and Sasha manga) Sasha takes Moth and Hawk to RiverClan's territory. Three RiverClan cats showed up, asking them who they were and what they were doing. There was a time mistake here, what was it? Ummm...The fact that they are not mentioned in the RiverClan allegiances in FQ as Tigerstar had just died. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I knew it was green. I can be so mousebrain. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Quiz 1. In "Secrets of the Clans" a group of StarClan cats were gathered at Fourtrees, discussing Mosskit's death, and Bluestar's choice. Which cats (that were revealed by name) were present? Brambleberry, Moonflower, and Snowfur along with some un-named ShadowClan and RiverClan spirits 2. There were three different RiverClan deputies in "Bluestar's Prophecy" (Not including Crookedstar and Oakheart) what were their names? (hint: One of them was only revealed in "Code of the Clans") Shellheart, Sloefur 3. There have been four cats in the Warriors Series that have turned down the option to have warrior names. Name them. Brook, Millie, Daisy, Purdy, and Boulder 4. What two eye colors are Leopardstar said to have? (I THINK) Blue and Amber 5. In the "Return to the Forest" (A Tigerstar and Sasha manga) Sasha takes Moth and Hawk to RiverClan's territory. Three RiverClan cats showed up, asking them who they were and what they were doing. There was a time mistake here, what was it? It was not in "Return to the Forest" but it was in : "Return to the Clans." Fire-★ ' 00:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC)' Toolbar You can download our wiki toolbar here. http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 15:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks The way I edited the blanks was in MS paint. That way I can have all of them on one page. When I edit them I copy and paste the edits to the other blanks--'Nightshine'♣ 00:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? #barn. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 00:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC)! Kaito What do you want Kaito to look like? So far, all we know about her is that she is a she-cat with Sunfire's green eyes. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kaito How bout she is a creamy-ginger tabby with deep green eyes? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Patrol 1. In "Code of the Clans", it states that Sunstar is Lionheart's mentor. This seems to be incorrect, as Lionheart has a different mentor in "Bluestar's Prophecy". Who was that mentor? Swiftbreeze 2. In "Rising Storm", it was revealed that Mosspelt was raising Stormkit and Featherkit. But in "Forest of Secrets", Leopardstar said that a different queen would be taking care of them. What was her name? Greenflower 3. In "The Fourth Apprentice", there are new RiverClan elders. A few of these elders are younger than Firestar. Which ones? Pouncetail, Dapplenose, Dawnflower, and Voletooth. 4. In "A Dangerous Path", Sandstorm and Fireheart have one more big fight before confessing their love for eachother. What was the fight about? Tawnypaw. Fireheart chose the mentors. He chose Brackenfur over Sandstorm. 5. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have four half-siblings. Name them all. Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tadpole and Swiftpaw Ta-da! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Test 1. In "Code of the Clans", it states that Sunstar is Lionheart's mentor. This seems to be incorrect, as Lionheart has a different mentor in "Bluestar's Prophecy". Who was that mentor? Swiftbreeze 2. In "Rising Storm", it was revealed that Mosspelt was raising Stormkit and Featherkit. But in "Forest of Secrets", Leopardstar said that a different queen would be taking care of them. What was her name? Greenflower 3. In "The Fourth Apprentice", there are new RiverClan elders. A few of these elders are younger than Firestar. Which ones? Voletooth, Dawnflower, Pouncetail and Dapplenose 4. In "A Dangerous Path", Sandstorm and Fireheart have one more big fight before confessing their love for eachother. What was the fight about? Fireheart chose Brackenfur over Sandstorm to mentor Tawnypaw. 5. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have four half-siblings. Name them all. Hawkfrost, Tadpole, Mothwing and Swiftpaw Sunfall 00:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Test 1. In "Code of the Clans", it states that Sunstar is Lionheart's mentor. This seems to be incorrect, as Lionheart has a different mentor in "Bluestar's Prophecy". Who was that mentor? Swiftbreeze 2. In "Rising Storm", it was revealed that Mosspelt was raising Stormkit and Featherkit. But in "Forest of Secrets", Leopardstar said that a different queen would be taking care of them. What was her name? Greenflower 3. In "The Fourth Apprentice", there are new RiverClan elders. A few of these elders are younger than Firestar. Which ones? Voletooth, Dawnflower, Pouncetail and Dapplenose 4. In "A Dangerous Path", Sandstorm and Fireheart have one more big fight before confessing their love for eachother. What was the fight about? Fireheart chose Brackenfur over Sandstorm to mentor Tawnypaw. 5. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have four half-siblings. Name them all. Hawkfrost, Tadpole, Mothwing and Swiftpaw Sunfall 00:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting party 1. In "Code of the Clans", it states that Sunstar is Lionheart's mentor. This seems to be incorrect, as Lionheart has a different mentor in "Bluestar's Prophecy". Who was that mentor? uuhh don't know all i know is thats incorrect 2. In "Rising Storm", it was revealed that Mosspelt was raising Stormkit and Featherkit. But in "Forest of Secrets", Leopardstar said that a different queen would be taking care of them. What was her name? uhh Leopardstar never said a diffrent queen 3. In "The Fourth Apprentice", there are new RiverClan elders. A few of these elders are younger than Firestar. Which ones? Pouncetail, Dapplenose uhhh 4. In "A Dangerous Path", Sandstorm and Fireheart have one more big fight before confessing their love for eachother. What was the fight about? Tawnypelt's mentor 5. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have four half-siblings. Name them all. swiftpaw, tadpole, hawkfrost, mothwing dar Fluff-Paw 00:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yey!!! I need some help choosing what I got. :| Believe it I do, :). Let's see, three fish, one mouse, Troutleap 00:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kaito I think Kaito will keep her name [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Im sure. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Glossypaw Glossypaw will NOT return to RiverClan. That's all I'm telling you. You can give Troutpaw his warrior name. Troutpaw's name will be Troutleap. Glossypaw likes someone else, not Troutpaw. Hope this answers your questions without giving out spoilers :) LovefireValentines Day '10 23:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I know. :) It'll get better. Name him Troutstream then. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Autumnpaw Does that mean she could become a warrior? And what about Skykit, Brookkit, and Firekit? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) And yes, Cloverpaw will do that. :) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Stream. I said it twice already. Enough useless chatter for now. LovefireValentines Day '10 01:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I snapped at you, I was feeling annoyed at something in real life. No hard feelings! ;) Anyway, yes I was overexaggerating, I only said it once. LovefireValentines Day '10 01:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Help? ummmm......................................... Can you help me on my new site? I'll make you an admin. http://awesomeroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 12:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Autumnpaw Again Sorry on how I missed the ceremony, can we try that again? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Camp's fine. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, we are allowed to. I made up the idea of posting real-life pics of the cats on their articles, and it looks REALLY good. Most cat pics are not copyrighted, so go ahead and find some for your characters! :) LovefireValentines Day '10 22:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Okay! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What am I supposed to do? Hi Nighty, I dedcided to join, yay! But however, I don't know how to get started at all. Can you help? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 08:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join SkyClan ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 08:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) My cat's name is Brownfoot. He is a black longhaired tom with brown paws and blue eyes ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 08:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you explain the roleplay part now quickly? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 08:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK! ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 09:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: All I can say, Eu told me Wikia isn't for roleplays. He said it could be moved to piczo, or proboards (which I got to learn how to use it) [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 13:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hunting 1. There are three cats who are responsible for the death of Stonefur. Name them. Leopardstar, Tigerstar and Blackfoot. 2. There were three cats in RiverClan who knew Bluestar's secret (right after she gave her kits up) who were they? Graypool, Oakheart, and Crookedstar. 3. Oakheart's brother was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. Who was it? Crookedstar 4. There are two cats partly responsible for Tigerstar becoming evil. Who are they? Thistleclaw and Pinestar 5. Stormtail was Moonflower's mate. However, he seemed to show interest in a different she-cat. Who? Dappletail [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 15:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #deepinTCterritory B-Day-Kitty! 22:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans B-Day-Kitty! 23:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-Thunderclan'scamp. Anyone else on? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! Re: ? Hey Nighteh! I saw your message, and you may use the pic on Heather's article for your own character. I'll find her another one. Thanks for giving me notice! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 13:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leader Blanks Again here are the one's I fixed. Save the file to your computer so nothing bad will happen--'Nightshine'♣ 04:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kaito Pic Do you like Kaito's pic? Does she look about right, sorry the eyes are brown, I couldn't find one that looked like that with green eyes. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans B-Day-Kitty! 01:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, we can forget that. But I'd like to talk to Bluestar about it. I think it could be fun. I'll run it by her. Teammcb re Ok yes that helps :) thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans B-Day-Kitty! 19:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S60zKT-M54o its starting soon! this is the channel --> #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans hope Rubystar makes it! ;) B-Day-Kitty! 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) she got it from here| B-Day-Kitty! 23:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) BTW the gathering is starting soon, ;) B-Day-Kitty! 23:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar Pics They're Edited screenshots from a video by AlliKatNya. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Slop's Image That's alright. I'll make sure I don't add any of those blanks from WW. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. =). So tell me, are the clans in the forest or near the lake? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Want to... IRC RP? -Teammcb Thanks! Sorry but Heather's a gray tabby. But this is a perfect picture of Rushingriver! Thank you! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 18:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Rp? Is there any role play going on right now? On the IRC I mean--'Nightshine'Ü 02:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, which IRC?--'Nightshine'Ü 03:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan or ThunderClan--'Nightshine'Ü 03:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan's fine with me :) how bout - #Thunderclan'scamp [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You posted on your talk page! XD I'm coming--'Nightshine'Ü 03:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) RP? Want to RP? -Teammcb (I'll be there if you want to.) Kay, bye! LOL seriously, Heather already has a picture. It's fine. No more pictures of Heather, please! :D Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 15:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Change in username.. I am now HawkShadow, not Daisy56. Thanks for the help!! Hawkshadow 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) FrostXFlame "Hey there Flameshine!"*Frostwing pads up to her*"Hey i have a question... Will you be my mate?"*His muscular gray coat shines in the setting sun* BTW we are at #starclan on IRC. Echo-Wave 00:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I got my plan working Here. btw IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Echo-Wave 19:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Actually, it's not a movie. It's one of AlliKatNya's AMVs. Check out all the warriors videos here: http://web.mac.com/allikatnya/AlliKatNya/Channel_Alli-Kat_Home.html Oh, and scroll down, unless you want to see Angelicate Avenue as well, I recommend seeing the warriors videos first. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 11:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC with Frostwing and Flameshine? #wikia-thundercan'scamp Echo-Wave 00:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well if you have time after, do you mind getting on? ':) Echo-Wave 00:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) lol i have mac and cheese! IRC? Echo-Wave 01:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok main channel? me and Fire are therez! Echo-Wave 01:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Riverclan? This is Leafpool123 and I want to join Riverclan. Can I, please? Okay. I haven't been on in a while, so I've been kinda Blank to the goings-on around the wikia. So, ya! I'm ready, and I see Leafpool123 wants to have cats in Riverclan, I'm willing to give them their pick of my Riverclannies. She has my permission, so don't nag her off like Icestorm did to me. Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwings kits Sure I'd be glad to. Meet you at the Riverclan Camp. Goldenwings kits Sure I'd be glad to. Meet you at the Riverclan Camp. Creamfur's kits Oh... ok. Will you tell them? I'm kinda busy on the other website- and don't have time... thankx ♣Silverthistle 01:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Junebug is the father of Shadekit and Birdkit. And he is also the father of the kits she is expecting now, but he died before he got to see them. Junebug was a fierce BloodClan warrior, but didn't wear his collar of bones and teeth, or his bone claws near or around Creamfur and her kits. Also, Mudpuddle is her current mate, and she wants to have kits with him. Would it be alright if I roleplayed Mudpuddle? ♣Silverthistle 10:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiya Night! =) I'm great! You? And yes, you do. Do you already have the power or do I need to give it to you? Also, could you please approve Cloudberry on WWikia? Icethroat put CBA on it more than 24 hours ago and I want to post Darkstripe. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? Main channel. Echo-Wave 00:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hawkpaw On WWiki, can you comment on him? I don't think his stripes are over blurred, and I don't want to re-do him, -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) HOW DO YOU JOIN A CLAN Creamfurs' kits Leopardkit looks eactly like Leopardstar, in the books... Chocolatekit is completely brown all over like Briarpaw, in the books... is that it? Actually, Junebug is the father. Also, she has decided to leave RiverClan, and join BloodClan. 11:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Featherpaw Can Featherpaw become a warrior soon? I want her warrior name to be Featherstep--'Nightshine'Ü 03:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Let's say she is an older apprentice. I got it yesterday and I'm on chapter 5 right now. How can someone read a book in one day!?--'Nightshine'Ü 04:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome thanks. I just like reading everything slowly and understanding it. I reserved Shredtail :) But I was really hoping on doing Bumblestripe. Blue and I are still debating over who gets to do it--'Nightshine'Ü 04:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That's the problem. We don't know who reserved him first. I reserved him when Brightfrost said someone else who really wanted to do him could. But then Blue took it down--'Nightshine'Ü 00:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) We can do it now. I like Featherstep. How do you re-name an article?--'Nightshine'Ü 00:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Main channel. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC)! IRC! Lightfire she is having her kits! #wikia-thunderclan'snursery Echo-Wave 00:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey night if you're still on want to go to #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Clans I would like to join Sky Clan How does the thing work (Gabrielnair 00:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC)) Cat Does it have to be real or made-up if it's made up i would be a ginger fire-red tom with ice-white dots all over and a black tail/icy blue eyes (Gabrielnair 13:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC)) Umm... I was wondering... You obviously know my cat Strikertail. Well, how can I get him... Well, an apprentice? Do I have to talk to Hawk, or do people just assign it at random? And then, who was Flipperpaw's mentor? I didn't see it on the list of RiverClan cats. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 16:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Dawnfire is great! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 19:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Me and Shruggy R on IRC. Want to join? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 19:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Regular one. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 19:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cat Name My cat name is Firestorm Cat Name My cat name is Firestorm (Gabrielnair 21:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC)) I would to be in Dark Clan and have a fire red pelt with white dots, and grey tail with yellow stripes and a white head with icy blue eye and a scarred eye that is the color white + red claws name: Redclaw (Gabrielnair 03:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) )(Gabrielnair 22:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)) Cat That last cat was a future cat I might make just so you know (Gabrielnair 22:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC)) darkclan I want to join Darkclan as a she-cat named Cupcake. She is pink with multi-colour spots and yellow paws and under-belly. Let me know if I can!Leaf , 00:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sky Clan I just went to check out the Sky Clan list of cats and I couldn't find my cat. Could you double check to see if Firestorm is on. (Gabrielnair 03:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) Hi! Hey Nighty! Is it am over where you're at? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC)!